My Group Team
by Songwriter715
Summary: Arguing around the hospital stops when a 15 year old boy is admitted from a car crash. With both parents dead and a large gash near the heart will he survive or will he be another victim of the Hospital
1. Arguing

I do not own Scrubs or its Characters sadly = (. And I'm not going to write JD's Fantasies.

Today was an odd day in the hospital. Elliot and I were fighting about the flooring of our new apartment. Jordan and Dr. Cox were fighting about Jordon's recent spike in selfish behavior. Turk and Carla were fighting Dr. Kelso about budget cuts. And the Janitor was arguing with Todd over the new Brain Trust uniform.

"Look Elliot I love you but for our new apartment we are not getting Black carpeting it's too dark and you know how I hate too much dark color." I said. "Well we are defiantly not getting twister colored carpeting!" said Elliot in her loud squeaky voice. "But why not, then we could play twister whenever we wanted." I argued. "No!" said Elliot as she stormed off leaving JD to finish his lunch alone.

"Now Jordon, I know you like to get a massage and go see a movie while I am work but you can't because we have two count them two kids to look over and besides I think the nannies are starting to wonder why they're payment stops at 8:00." said Dr. Cox. "I don't care we have enough money to pay them if needed. And my needs are just as important as the kids." said Jordon with a straight face till she burst out laughing then walked away from the Nurse's station.

"Dr. Kelso we need you to stop making so many budget cuts, because we are short staffed, under paid and machines keep breaking down." said Carla with her hands crossed. "Look we can't unless we have a major outbreak of sickies who will run to the nearest hospital we are fresh out of money in the budget. Now there's the door. Leave." said Dr. Kelso returning to his work. With that Carla and Turk stormed out of the office and went down to the ICU.

"No Todd for the last time we are not going to wear banana hammocks to our brain trust meetings. End of story." said the Janitor. "Fine Five?" asked the Todd. "No, I don't Hi Five, Now go shoo." said the Janitor as Todd left the Conference room.

"Out of the way! Moves get him to the O.R. STAT!" shouted a Nurse helping push a gurney with a child on it.

To Be Continued Later 2 Tired lol


	2. Waking up and a gift

I do not own Scrubs

"Hey Gandhi, the boy you took to surgery did he make it because I can't find his name on my chart or even a room number." said Dr. Cox. "That's because he just got out of surgery and I just got done taking his information. So here." said Turk. "Okay now let's see what's going on. It says the patient was in a car accident both mom and dad pronounced dead on the scene and he has a gash close to his heart and if it becomes infected then this kid has a small chance of living." said Dr. Cox to himself as he read the chart. Dr. Cox closed the chart after memorizing his room number and went to go find Bella.

"Oh Shirley!" said Dr. Cox as he approached JD at the nurse's station. "We have a new patient who is now an orphan, he was in a car crash and lost both his parents and his gash near his heart has a high chance of infection which very well might mean death soooooo you are going to spend your time with this kid. I am going to go with you the first time introduce you and I am going to see if this kid knows if he has insurance because if he doesn't I'm going to have to make a deal with the devil." said Dr. Cox on his way to room 613. "Wow." said JD. They reached the room and went inside.

The kid was awake and looked little sad and a little bored. "I can see that a nurse has informed you about your parents." said Dr. Cox. "Yea it was the Dominican one. So doc how am I doing." said the boy. "Well… um um, what's your name I didn't get in on the chart?" asked JD. "Its Shawn York." said Shawn. "Well Shawn you have a large gash near your heart and it seems that it could become infected by little parasites I call sickies." said JD. "Thanks Nurse Sally. Can you tell me what he said because I got lost after sickies." said Shawn. Dr. Cox began to laugh. "God help me I love you already." said Dr. Cox as he left the room with JD on his heels.

"Hey Elliot I need you to go find out if the kid in room 613 has insurance. Dr. Cox was going to do it but the kid called me a girl's name and he burst out laughing." said JD. "Oh yea I heard about that kid, Carla said he was extremely nice and funny. And he took the news of his parents well. So what are you going to do?" asked Elliot. "I got to go drop off some charts to the surgeons who worked on him." said JD as he gave the chart to Elliot and walked off. "OH AND WE ARE GETTING BLACK CARPETING!" Elliot yelled. "No were aren't." yelled JD back.

As JD left to go find Turk and Todd he ran Into the Janitor. "What you looking at?" asked the Janitor in a frightful tone. "Hey Mopinstine, yea you in here." called Shawn from the room across the hall. The Janitor left JD with a glare. The Janitor entered the room. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked the Janitor. "You hate that guy don't you?" asked Shawn. "Maybe." responded the Janitor. "Well I want you to leave him alone, because he may act like a girl but he's a good person." said Shawn. "You tell me what to do." said the Janitor. "Look you may have a lot of people afraid of you but I'm not one of them. So back off. But to prove I'm not your enemy, I got you something, well I had a blonde doctor get something for me from the gift shop." said Shawn as he handed the Janitor a Swiss army knife with 10 more weapons and attachments. "Wow, um thank you." said The Janitor taken back. "Um I am going to go. But thanks its rare I get a gift." said the Janitor. "Please I've been watching you mop the same spot for an hour. You just want to use your gift don't you?" asked Shawn with a smile. "Yes." said the Janitor. "Go ahead." said Shawn.


End file.
